Slave of my Heart
by ii99
Summary: Malfoy is on a mission to capture Harry. But what happens when he realizes his infatuation with one Harry Potter? Draco/Harry slash.


_Malfoy is on a mission to capture Harry.  But what happens when he realizes his infatuation with one Harry Potter?  Draco/Harry slash._

_Note: this first chapter doesn't have any slash in it _yet,_ but some will be coming in later chapters.  Do not read this story if the idea of men getting together bothers you or offends you in any way.  You have been warned.  And just in case you did not get that earlier warning, THIS STORY WILL HAVE SLASH.  STOP READING IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT OR IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE._

**Slave of my Heart**

"Son of Malfoy."

Draco stepped forward and bowed deeply.  The act of submission was not genuine, but one that fooled most.  Unfortunately his new master was not easily fooled.  "Insolent boy," Voldemort hissed.  "Do you think I can't see your innermost feelings?"

Malfoy hesitated, his eyes flying to the sallow man before him.

With a hiss of disapproval, Voldemort tucked one icy finger underneath the boy's chin, lifting it up until their eyes met.  "What are you thinking?"

Respectfully, Malfoy answered, "What do you wish me to think?"

Voldemort laughed and released Malfoy's head.  He turned to his Death Eaters.  "Smart boy, this one.  Perfect for the task."

Malfoy's gaze gleamed.  "What task is that, Master?"

"Harry Potter."  Voldemort's face soured.  "How many times has he eluded me now?  Once, as a child.  A second time during his first year.  And again during his second.  Yet again during his fourth.  You, my young Malfoy, will bring him to me.  He will not win again."

"I will make sure of it."

"Good, good."  Voldemort focused on Malfoy.  "See that you do not fail."

***

"Harry Potter."

Harry spun around, his emerald eyes narrowing as they came into focus with Malfoy's cold ones.  "What do you want, _Malfoy?_" he sneered.  Draco watched impassively as that annoying witch Hermione began reaching for her wand.

"No magic in the corridors," he taunted.

"Hermione, no," Harry said quietly, resting one hand on hers.  She shot him an incredulous look, but he ignored it, his gaze on Malfoy.  "Cut the crap."

"I found your book," Malfoy said simply, handing Harry a copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Five_.  "You should watch it, Potter.  You never know if somebody with cruel intentions at heart might pick it up."

Harry accepted the book, glaring warily.  An impatient tug at his cloak sleeve brought his attention to Hermione.  "It may be cursed or hexed," she warned under her breath.  Malfoy glared at her.

"So that's the thanks I get for doing you a favor, Potter?"

"What do you want?" Harry asked wearily.

Malfoy cast a look around before lowering his voice.  "My father is a Death Eater."

"Congratulations," Harry snapped.

"He introduced me to Lord – You-Know-Who over the summer.  I saw him do things, Potter.  Terrible things."  Malfoy stared intensely at Harry.  "They are not the people I want to be."

Hermione gave a snort.  "He's playing you, Harry.  Since when did the high and mighty Draco Malfoy worry about innocent beings dying?"

Emerald eyes reflected confusion.

"I don't want that way!" Malfoy insisted.  "I went to Dumbledore this morning.  I requested a change of house."

So that was why Crabbe and Goyle weren't around, Harry realized.  "And?"

"He refused it, but I can't stay in Slytherin!"  Malfoy's voice rose in pitch.  "I hate it there.  I hate what they did.  The things I saw!"

"Walk away, Harry!" Hermione hissed.

"You have to help me!" Malfoy pleaded.  "You've helped so many others!  Why not me?"

"You're a rat, Malfoy!" Hermione shouted, "A lying weasel."

Malfoy pointed accusingly at Hermione.  "See what I have to live with?  What did I do to deserve this?  I ask you, Potter, what did I do?"

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Hermione blurted angrily, her cheeks flushing red as she tugged on Harry's cloak.  "What _haven't _you done is a better question!"

"Stop it," Harry said quietly, directing his words at Hermione.  She gazed at him, startled and confused.  "Please, I can handle this."

"Harry!"

"No!" Harry interrupted.  "I'll meet with you later."  His eyes beseeched her understanding.  "Please."  

With an annoyed huff and a furious glare at Malfoy, Hermione left.  Harry faced Malfoy.  "All right.  What do you want me to do?"

***

"Lord Voldemort, I have Harry in my grasp," Malfoy reported.

The Dark Lord was unable to hide his glee.  "You are doing well, Malfoy."

"I will need to earn his trust.  But soon, he will be at your hands."

**tbc**


End file.
